Nathanial Harris
Name: Nathaniel "Blood Boy" Harris Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th Grade School: Southridge Highschool Hobbies and Interests: The crazed magician of Southridge only is interested in the art of optical illusions and some give him a sort of mythological significance as he (with just the matter of quick and subtle body shifts) can basically make the human eye see doubles of certain parts of his body (Of course he can't do this with all of his body, so usually it's just his hands), carrying a deck of cards with him and performing quick sly of the hand tricks in his free time. Blood Boy is obsessed with not only personifying the myth of the magician, but creating his own legend. Appearance: One does not look into the eyes of “Blood Boy” and feel happiness, in fact rarely has anyone looked into the eyes of Blood Boy at all. Since an early age he has gotten permission to wear a special mask that hides his appearance. Designed to resemble the iconic smiley face emoticon it’s eyes are simply two tinted dark lenses. no mouth hole so horrifyingly whenever Blood Boy speaks all you hear is the gargled up and muffled words coming from behind the plastic mask. The next thing you’d notice about Blood Boy is the long unorganized mop of dark brown hair he has on top of his head, it is greasy and matted into an uncombable mess. His body is just as horrifying as he is, having a sickly pale skin tone and bone thin arms, his long and bony fingers are almost always absent of nails (and this is because he ritualistically and habitualistically pulls his finger nails right off). His upper body unlike his face has no scars, no abnormalities, though he is so thin that whenever he would have to change for gym class he would be compared to a jew in a concentration camp, his wobbly knees and rather pathetic weak upper body seems almost a distinct contrast to what reputation his face has gotten him, however the 5’4” and 89lb Blood Boy does not get his name for any violent outbursts. Blood Boy’s face has never been graced by acne or anything normal teenagers are worried about, the last time he himself saw his face he was a mere child of three years old and his skin had some sunlight then, he was a handsome child then, much more handsome than any of the boys in school now and if life had gone a good course for Blood Boy, he probably would’ve been considered a handsome lad. Now though he is a horrifying being, his skin is considered one big pussing scab, and because he finds himself constantly picking at it the scab constantly has the smell of dried blood on it. His nose which was once lovely is smashed in making it almost impossible for him to breathe out of it, that is of course it would be somewhat possible if it wasn’t clogged up with snot that due to his noses’ crushed status is impossible to remove. His teeth where once perfectly straight and white, being blessed with no defects however now they are simply a shattered and ugly piece of enamel and bone. Though nobody has seen his face (aside from doctors and the various psychologists he has visited), some people assume that he is only hiding something has ridiculous as a zit. However, what get’s Blood Boy his name is the constant smell of dried blood that simply falls right off of him. Biography: Blood Boy, was born on December 25th, 1989, although in the long run that is pretty insignificant as he hasn’t celebrated his birthday since he was eight years old. When he was born he was regarded as a gift from god, his religious grandparents christened him as an almost reincarnation of Christ, however this image would not be held up for a long while. His father and mother moved to California when he was two years old and Blood Boy was regarded to have adapted extremely well to the Californian life style, his house was a fairly expensive house on the beach and while his mother stayed home (she was a singer) and her husband worked as a journalist for a local paper. When he was three years old his mother ended up picking up a habit at one of her shows, this of course being a heroin addiction. His father was always rather...dependant on his mother’s well being and was unable to function without someone, completely and utterly lacking independence, he was lost when his wife didn’t show up at home and even more at lost when she died of a purposeful heroin overdose, only leaving a frighteningly accurate drawing of a smiley face (drawn in her own blood) and using the hypodermic needle that moments later was used to inject the erroneous amount of heroin into her. Frightened and scared the man insisted on being with his wife, so she could lead him into a pleasing direction. Of course this meant killing himself, of course he wouldn’t want his son to be alone either (picturing Blood Boy being alone sent chills down his spine) and thus decided to kill the boy. Shoving rather large a marble down the boys throat, Blood Boy began to squirm and scratch he first began scratching at his face, then hammer fisting his nose in and when his father finally pulled a trigger upon himself Blood Boy did the only thing he could...he ran to the next door neighbor who just happened to be a paramedic...he fainted five seconds through the door...the paramedic would say that his clawing however persisted throughout the entire time he did CPR. Despite his fathers wishes, Blood Boy did not die that night and was left alone. No insurance meant no face reconstruction surgery and thus Blood Boy was faced with the grim decision of living with his own self inflicted wounds at the age of three years old, while most children would learn of responsibility at an older age...Blood Boy got a crash course in it. He was sent to live with his religious grandparents whose general open mindedness would tell you that they where simply being good Samaritans, his grandparents brought with them medical insurance and that brought the ability to get facial reconstruction surgery. Unfoourtunatly malpractice after malpractice brought Blood Boy's face only looking worse, and while he finally did win the suit against the hospital when he was sixteen, he was the happiest of his life and after consulting his then girlfriend (who was under the false assumption that he was a very handsome boy), he decided that he didn't need facial reconstruction surgery and ever since she had broken up with him, he has neglected to go for it again (it is not on his priority list). However, that is neither here nor-there, Blood Boy still had a lot of life to live on and it was almost ironic that his first day of Pre-School would come post his first messed up plastic surgery. School came along and Blood Boy first came to school without a mask, children oohed and ahhed, he was a well kept secret of his grandparents...but Blood Boy’s school debut was the end of their privacy. Blood Boy was given his first mask on his fourth birthday, by that time the name Blood Boy had already been cemented, his teachers called him that, his classmates called him that and soon enough his grandparents called him that. That was the end of his humanity. During school he was something to be talked about in hushed voices, something to stare at as he drew calmly in a dark corner of the class. No teacher acknowledged his presence, no teacher called him by his name...by the time they got wind of him going to their class, the name was erased, he was Blood Boy and nothing could change that. His first “friend” was a boy named Steven, even though Steven was fundamentally a good soul, although it was soon revealed that even he had befriended Blood Boy for the wrong reason. Steven was perhaps his first introduction into the world of magic, as Steven showed him a magician. Magic always fascinated Blood Boy, the ability to make things seem like they aren’t. The fooling of the mind to believe things that aren’t there...it was euphoric and it was something that he began studying with the use of some books he obtained. Steven was also rather...well ambitious, he dreamt of becoming a Ringmaster and he and Blood Boy planned on having a circus on a Saturday, Blood Boy thought his magic would be the main attraction. Steven revealed it would be Blood Boy’s face. You see most people had forgotten how Blood Boy looked, that was a legend all unto itself as the story got exaggerated, at eight years old Blood Boy was just the creepy kid in the back of the classroom with no one sitting next to him (because honestly, you would only sit next to Blood Boy if you where insane), Steven wanted to harness that. Funnily enough it was when Steven did a practice show for his mother that Blood Boy lost his friend, seeing the horrifying “creature” (as despite the Boy in his name, Blood Boy was denied his status as a human for the last four years), she moved away and Blood Boy never saw Steven again. Blood Boy soon put the pieces together, normal people either separated into two categories...the ones that either didn’t want to see him or the ones that wanted to exploit the ones that didn’t want to see him, either way they where not to be trusted. Despite this stance, Blood Boy was simply (and is simply) a normal boy and thus had very normal feelings. His next friendship would be in the form of a girl named Haya. Haya was...in short, fat. She stood at 4’11” and weighed close to 170lb, both social outcast Blood Boy met Haya in freshman year and reluctantly they started going out in secret, she would be the next to try to abuse Blood Boy (although even he would be surprised by this)...Haya had made a bet with her friends that she would be able to, in short have sex with Blood Boy. In some female circles, Blood Boy was thought to be hiding an extremely handsome face underneath that mask, but Haya soon realized that he wasn’t. Midway during intercourse she pulled back that mask and simply stayed petrified in shock, Blood Boy withdrew, obviously scared that the person he had fallen in love with would react like this. Then came the screaming, soon after the father came in...and then came the beating. The ambulances came and soon came the explaining, Haya was put into a mental hospital and her family moved away. That was the end of his hope to have a fulfilling relationship. Since Haya, Blood Boy has simply taken to his status as a social recluse, he is doing fine in school and is willing to talk to people, however most people refuse to talk to him (despite his obvious craving for human connection) and Blood Boy simply stays in the background of his class, some people claim they hear him whining during the middle of class, little do they know these are to put it simply tears. In recent months Blood Boy has grown to be quite a celebrity, not due to his personality, but rather the skill in which he has dispatched his various tormentors. Blood Boy strangely enough is regarded as some sort of hero due to how he handled a situation of his own demand, honestly while Blood Boy appreciates the attention it has become a bit disheartening as Blood Boy finds being in the back to be a bit more comforting. Advantages: His obviously creepy demeanor is considered an advantage as it will put people off guard and due to his status as an outsider, well he has no connections to his classmates and thus will most likely have no qualms with killing them off. He is also inherently very intelligent, however due to his lack of a great education...this intelligence is only revealed during critical thinking exercises. Disadvantages: Being socially awkward has it’s fall backs, having no clue how to operate in human relationships (along with being very paranoid about relationships in general), Blood Boy not only does not have friends...but he fears in making them (this should best be described as a fear of heart break). His body does not contain any hidden strength and he is quite possibly the weakest person (physically and mentally) at Southridge. Other Info: -He has a severe nail biting problem, to the point where he has bitten and chewed off layer after layer of his nail plate leaving only the lunula (the white crescent shaped part of the nail that is visible), he grudgingly takes care of this as to not let his nails become the fucked up pile of crap his face his. -As you might of guess, this nail biting only takes part whenever he has his mask off: While Eating, bathing, and those long nights when he can't get sleep. Designated Number: Male Student no. 27 The above biography is as written by Bukowski. Aside from a small edit regarding the character's name, no edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Ida + Acotine Poison for Blade Conclusions: It seems that B27 belongs in Notre Dame rather than in the playing field for SOTF. He's certainly not the first border-line crazy we've had on the island (what is it with this new generation that makes this so common?), but he's certainly the oddest. I wonder if he can make his name count for more than just his bloody noses? For some reason though... possibly his size, or the fact that the kid walks around in a Halloween mask... I doubt it. Game Evaluations Kills: Josh Goodman , Kara Holmes , Rebbecca Bradbury, Trey Leyton, Corbin Arlen Killed by: Joint effort between Matthew Wittany, Dominica Shapiro and Neil Sinclair Collected Weapons: Ida (issued weapon), Acotine Poison (supplementary weapon), Taurus Millennium (from Josh Goodman), Viper JAWS (BKA Prize) Allies: None. Enemies: Pretty much everybody. Mid-Game Evaluation: Blood Boy woke up and walked scared, armed with his blade, on to the barracks. Upon seeing Josh Goodman near the barracks, he was being shot at by him, after some taunts. While being held at gunpoint, Josh continued to taunt Blood Boy, until he ran away with Josh chasing him. Josh, however, did not notice a landmine and it exploded, leaving him into a pool of blood. Blood Boy, noticing cords in the barracks electrocuted Josh Goodman, who was pointing a gun at him, which lead to a collar detonation. Retrieving the gun Josh had and taking care of his wounds, he poisoned his Ida and decided that he would play and trust no one. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "Taurus Millennium! You've no doubt heard about this! Now witness, before your very eyes, that most rare and tragic of natures mistakes! I give you: the average high school girl. Physically unremarkable, it instead possesses a deformed set of values. Notice the hideously bloated sense of humanity's importance. Also note the club-footed social conscience and the withered optimism. It's certainly not for the squeamish, is it? Most repulsive of all, are its frail and useless notions of order and sanity. If too much weight is placed upon them... they snap. How does it live, I hear you ask? How does this poor pathetic specimen survive in today’s harsh and irrational environment? I'm afraid the sad answer is, "Not very well". Faced with the inescapable fact that human existence is mad, random, and pointless, one in eight of them crack up and go stark slavering mad! Who can blame them? In a world as psychotic as this... any other response would be crazy!” Other/Trivia *Bukowski briefly toyed with the idea of having Blood Boy have reconstructive surgery to fix his face after gaining some kind of newfound popularity during the V3 Pre-Game, but nixed the idea. *Blood Boy seemed heavily influenced by Heath Ledger's portrayal of the Joker in The Dark Knight, going as far as directly quoting the film several times despite v3 taking place a year before it would be released. The quote located above is also near word for word spoken by the Joker in Alan Moore's The Killing Joke. *In February '08 Blood Boy won the first BKA of V3. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Blood Boy, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Life is a Crowded Hallway *A Single Piano *Discipline *Sweet for Some and Painful for Others *Up is Down *Beauty, Beast and Boxer V3: *Blood and Thunder *Lost *Ten Speed *You Can Run... *Mending *The Piano Has Been Drinking *Getcher Head in the Game *One by One, We All Fall Down *A View to Kill Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Blood Boy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students